The Master and The Maid
by XoKris10oX
Summary: <html><head></head>Lucy was just another maid working for the Dragneels. After Lisanna cheating on Natsu, he feels sad and depressed. It seems only Lucy makes him feel better. Natsu feels he is falling for the cute blonde maid. Will he fall for her or will someone stand in his way? -Nalu.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Natsu Dragneel slept soundly in his warm bed. The Dragneels were royalty. Natsu lived with his father Igneel and sister Wendy. Igneel the king, Natsu the prince, and Wendy the princess. One blonde maid with a side pony knocked slightly on Natsu's door. Natsu groaned and mumbled a 'come in'.

"Hello sir. The master told me to call you down stairs." The blonde stated. "Also your girlfriend Lisanna told me she had something important to tell you later tonight."

"Why cant the world leave me alone Lucy?" Natsu grumbled.

"Erm.. You better hurry down stairs for breakfast." Lucy said with a smile before walking out. Natsu entered the kitchen to meet his father and sister there sitting waiting for the maids to make breakfast.

"I thought I paid you scum to work faster!" Igneel shouted making the maids cringe. Igneel found maids like slaves. He didn't find the need to treat them with respect.

"So-sorry master." Aries said shyly moving faster like the other maids.

"What's for breakfast?" Wendy asked Virgo.

"Waffles with whipped cream and strawberries with french toast, princess." Virgo said emotionless. Once the food was out the Dragneels ate like kings while the maids only had bread and butter. Natsu had very good hearing and managed to pick up a conversation between Levy another maid and Lucy.

"Lu-chan why do we have to work like this? We only get bread and they get waffles so nicely made." Levy complained.

"Levy I know it seems bad but we're the maids and they're the masters. That's how it works sadly." Lucy stated. Lucy glanced at the table to notice Natsu eyeing her and Levy. Her eyes widen when she realized he heard what they were saying. "Erm.. Lets get back to work Levy.."

"Aye.." Levy sighed and went to sweep the floor.

"Lucy!" Igneel screamed from the table.

"Y-yes master?"

"Go clean Natsu's room. I'll have Levy clean Wendy's and get Virgo to clean mine. Is that too hard to handle?!" Igneel glared.

"N-no.." Lucy ran off to Natsu's room followed by Natsu. Once Lucy entered she didn't even notice Natsu following her. She began cleaning and such.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu said watching her while sitting on his bed.

"Something you need master?" Lucy asked while folding clothes.

"Na just wanted to talk." Lucy's eyes went big and she looked at him as if he was crazy.

"T-talk? About..."

"About you." Natsu smiled.

"Erm.. I don't think I should say be-because you're the master and I'm the maid.."

"Let me ask you twenty questions!" Natsu excitedly said.

"I should work..."

"Consider it a demand." Natsu stated before patting the bed, beside him. Lucy looked at him weirdly. "Come. Sit."

"I-I cant.. That's your bed and the maids cant-" Natsu grabbed her arm and pulled her on the bed beside him "Kay!"

"Alright I'll think of a question!" Natsu did a fist pump.

"O-okay.."

"Why are you a maid?" Natsu asked looking at her which she avoided his gaze.

"M-my parents both died and I had n-no where else to go so a maid seemed like a good choice since I live here and I get paid and feed at least.." Natsu gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm use to getting yelled at and getting hit. My father did it to me all the time."

"You worked here for so long and I didn't bother to know that. I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't except a master to take interest in a maids life." Lucy said simply.

"Question two, how man guys have you kissed?" Natsu looked at Lucy and seen her face red.

"N-non.." Lucy said awkwardly.

"Why?"

"For starters I'm shy and two I've been a maid and I never got a chance to meet anyone. I don't even have friends master." Lucy said in a shameful tone.

"Have you ever even gotten a hug?" Natsu questioned.

"N-no.."

"How old are you even?"

"17.."

"I'm 19 and I've gotten hugs and kisses."

"But you're not a maid.."

"Ah I guess you're right but still. You should feel love too." Natsu smiled at her.

"W-well you better meet up with Lisanna." Lucy stated folding his clothes.

"Oh right! Thanks for reminding me!" Natsu declared storming out of his room. Lucy just sighed. She did have a tiny crush on Natsu since the first day she started working for the Dragneels but she knew they would never be together. Her reasons were cause she was a maid and wasn't rich while Natsu's family was royalty.

* * *

><p>Natsu got to the spot Lisanna told Lucy to meet him in. He looked around but couldn't find her.<p>

"Lisanna?" Natsu walked around the other side of the building and what he saw made his heart break. Lisanna was sucking face with a blonde haired man. Lisanna noticed Natsu and quickly pulled away.

"Nat-"

"Save it!" Natsu growled.

"Wait let me explain." Lisanna said still so close to the unknown man. "He forced me too. I swear."

"Bullshit!" Natsu started storming off but Lisanna clung to his arm.

"Please Natsu I love you..."

"If that were true, then you wouldn't be cheating on me!" Natsu pulled his arm away from her. "We're over!" Natsu ran away trying to hide the pain he felt. He didn't stop running until he found a dark ally. The tears he was trying to hold back finally ran down his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lucy!" Igneel screamed.

"Y-yes sir?" Lucy came to the red haired man shyly.

"Where is Natsu?" His voice dripping with anger.

"I-I don't know sir... Last I heard he went to see L-Lisanna.." Lucy stated.

"Find him!" Igneel screamed at the blonde maid.

"Y-yes sir.." Lucy didn't bother to grab a coat and just walked out in her maid uniform to search for the missing Dragneel.

* * *

><p>Lucy spent 45 minutes walking around looking for Natsu at 10:00 PM. She was about to give up until she hear quiet sobs in a back ally way. She slowly approached a figure, to her relieve it was Natsu.<p>

"Sir..?" Lucy slowly walked up to him.

"Lucy..." He sobbed a little. "What are you doing here?" He wiped his eyes.

"Master sent me searching for you." Lucy kneeled in front of Natsu, seeing him so fragile and weak. "Y-you okay..?"

"L-Li-" Natsu sobbed harder and launched at Lucy in a tight embrace crying on her shoulder. Lucy sat there stunned at what was happening. Lucy slowly wrapped her arms around him and patted his back.

"It-it's okay..."

"Sh-she cheated on me.." Natsu sobbed holding Lucy tighter.

"S-sir... She's not worth your tears no offense. She should have realized how good she had it. You're a sweet, kind, amazing, and a cu-cute guy. She was lucky and she blew it." Natsu pulled Lucy away from him and looked her dead in the eyes. Lucy felt really uncomfortable him staring at her.

"R-really? You me-mean it?" Natsu sniffled a little.

"Ye-yeah.." Natsu sniffled again only with a smile on his face.

"Thanks so much Luce!" Natsu took her into another tight embrace. Lucy's eyes widen. 'What is happening?!' Lucy screamed inside her head.

"Si-sir I don't think maids can hug their masters..." Lucy started to pull away but Natsu wouldn't let her.

"Maids listen to their masters right?" Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes..." Lucy said shyly.

"Then can you hug me for a little bit?" Natsu sighed in her hair, smelling the sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries. They sat like that for ten minutes. Natsu's sobs went down a little.

"S-sir would you like some ice cream and I can set a movie up for you when we arrive at your home." Lucy slightly pulled away and smiled. Natsu's face brighten up.

"Thanks so much! You're the best!" Natsu smiled bigger and wiped the few tears off his cheeks. Lucy and Natsu both stood up and headed back home. Once they arrived, both of them were relieved Igneel was asleep. Lucy got two tubs of ice cream and turned on a movie Natsu would enjoy. Once she set up everything she was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked while the movie was showing trailers.

"I gotta clean and stuff." Lucy stated.

"Watch the movie with me." Natsu smiled at her.

"But I-"

"You gonna disobey me?" Natsu smirked. He always won whenever he said those four words Lucy dreaded.

"F-fine.." Lucy sat a little ways from Natsu, not to close. Natsu noticed her distance and wrapped an arm around her shoulders smashing her into his side. Lucy froze realizing Natsu never removed his arm yet.

"Relax. I'm not gonna bite." Natsu smiled at her.

"I uh.. You're arm is still around me.." Lucy muttered.

"I know." He smirked. Lucy was about to say something but Natsu put a finger over her mouth. "No don't give me that crap about maids aren't suppose to be so close to their masters. Now watch the movie." Natsu moved his finger away and Lucy just sighed, deciding it was better not to argue. 45 minutes later, there was a romantic moment on the screen.

"I love you forever." The girl on the screen said.

"I'll love you forever too." The boy returned.

"I call bullshit." Natsu said while sorta sniffling. "They always say that! Lisanna said that to me and look what happened..."

"Maybe it's just because Lisanna wasn't right for you. And what I heard her talking to her friends on the phone here one day, she said you weren't romantic and not a good kisser.. I wouldn't know though so I just continued with my work." Lucy said.

"WHAT?!" Natsu seemed to get more and more pissed off. Lucy felt scared a tiny bit and backed away from Natsu. "I can so be romantic and I am an amazing kisser!" Natsu declared.

"I-I wouldn't know sir so it's not my place to judge.." Lucy said. Natsu looked at Lucy with this weird glint in his eyes. Lucy couldn't make out what it was. Natsu started crawling across the couch towards Lucy, in which Lucy crawling backwards. "W-w-w-what are y-y-you doing?" Lucy stuttered. Natsu placed one hand on her cheek and the other behind her head in which stopped her from moving backwards.

"You think I'm romantic and a great kisser right Luce?" Natsu whispered in her face sending a shiver down her spine.

"I-I-I don't k-know.. It's not m-my place to say t-that..." Lucy felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"I'll prove it to you then." Natsu whispered huskily. He then smirked.

"W-wha-mmf?!" Natsu pressed his lips against Lucy's, silencing her. Lucy's eyes widen. She was frozen in fear, shock, and she knew she wasn't even allowed to touch the masters unless told to. This was on a whole new level. Natsu rubbed his thumb along her cheek ever so slightly. He leaned her down until he was hovering her. Lucy didn't know exactly what she was suppose to do. Hit him, push him off, run away? She couldn't hit a master, she was too shaky to push him off, and he pinned her to the couch. So she sat their frozen, out of reality for the time being. Natsu broke the kiss and stared in her eyes.

"So am I a good kisser?" Natsu had hope in his eyes. Lucy's cheeks were scarlet red. Natsu smirked, knowing she'd say yes.

"Uh I uh..."

"It's okay. I got my answer from your cheeks burning up." Natsu smirked. Lucy felt so embarrassed.

"I-I'm gonna be in so much trouble.." Lucy mumbled.

"No you wont. And no one needs to know. It'll be our little secret. Now lets go to bed." Natsu smiled at her. Natsu and Lucy walked down the hall. Lucy decided it'd be nice to walk Natsu to his room like she did every night. They went inside his room. Natsu brushed his teeth and put on some pj's which were just him shirtless and some shorts. Lucy already brushed her teeth and in a tank top and long fluffy pants. Natsu was laying on his bed while Lucy was standing beside it.

"Anything else I can get you sir before you go to bed?"

"No." Lucy nodded and was about to turn around to leave but felt a warm hand grab her wrist.

"Please sleep with me." Natsu asked so cutely.

"Uh sir I do-don't think I can..." Natsu decided to ignore her and just pulled her on his bed. He held Lucy close to his body. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up.

"Goodnight Luce."

"Goodnight Natsu." Lucy realized she just called him Natsu. "I mean sir. Sorry sir."

"No call me Natsu again." Natsu smiled.

"W-what?"

"Call me it again. I like hearing you say it."

"Natsu.."

"Thanks for cheering me up today Lucy." Natsu smiled at her.

"N-no problem.. What are maids for?"

"No it's what are friends for."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy was walking around the big castle cleaning like always. The Dragneels were still sleeping. Lucy walked into the kitchen to prepare the food.

"Morning Lucy." Virgo said, emotionless like always.

"Morning Virgo."

"You prepared for today?" Virgo asked.

"Prepared for what?"

"Today Natsu picks a personal maid that serves him. He chooses from all the maids that work for the Dragneels. I heard that Grey Fullbuster chose his maid yesterday. Her name is Juvia. The personal maid serves him and goes places with him." Virgo explained.

"How do you get picked?"

"He chooses the maid he wants."

"Oh okay." Lucy just sighed and got back to her work.

* * *

><p>"Natsu are you ready to choose you maid?" Igneel asked his son.<p>

"Yeah dad I am." Natsu replied. Igneel waved for his maid to bring in the other maids. One by one, all the maids stood in front of the two Dragneels.

"Now son. Choose." Igneel pointed to the maids. Natsu stood up and walked to the maids, inspecting them. He stopped at Lucy and stared her down. Lucy felt very uncomfortable under his stare. Natsu just smiled at her, making it more comfortable. Natsu walked back to his seat by his father. "Did you chose one son?"

"Yes." Natsu whispered the name in his fathers ear, Igneel nodded.

"Lucy Heartfilia, please step forward." Igneel demanded. Lucy shyly took a step forward. "My son has chosen you as his personal maid." Lucy's eyes went wide and she looked over at Natsu to see his heart warming grin. The other maids walked out leaving the king, prince, and maid alone in the room. "Maid, you will do as Natsu tells you too. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir.." Igneel just walked out leaving the two alone. Lucy started walking out.

"Luce where are you going?" Natsu asked, standing up from his throne.

"I have alot of cleaning to do." Lucy sighed. "Plus I'm kinda starving so I don't wanna miss out on bread."

"What kind of foods do you eat?" Natsu asked, walking up to her.

"Bread."

"And?"

"A-and what? That's it... I only had bread." Natsu stared at her in peer horror. Natsu grabbed her hand and ran down the hall.

"You're coming with me!"

"Wh-where are we going?" Natsu said nothing just burst through the door where a long table with tons of food was. He let Lucy's hand slide out of his.

"Eat." Natsu ordered.

"Wh-what?! This is for royalty I cant possibly-" Natsu took a fork full of spaghetti and shoved it in her mouth.

"Eat." Natsu ordered again.

"But I-"

"Lucy Heartfilia I will shove this food in your mouth if you wont do it yourself. I want you to try everything on this table and we're not leaving until you do so."

"I should really work." Lucy slowly backed away but Natsu grabbed her hand again.

"You said you were hungry right?"

"Ye-yeah.."

"Eat." Natsu pointed to the food.

"But this is royalty I cant eat this-" Natsu shoved chicken into her mouth now.

"We can do this all damn day but you're tasting this food." She could hear the playfulness in his voice. Lucy just sighed in defeat and started trying the food. After she tried every food on the table, she was so full.

"Was it good?"

"Y-yes.."

"Better the bread?" Natsu smirked.

"Yea-yeah.." Lucy looked down to the ground. "I-in all my li-life I never thought I'd eat rich food like that.." Natsu felt bad for her. After that the day soon flew by and it was already nightfall. Lucy was laying in her maids bed sleeping. She felt her bed shift, slowly she fluttered her eyes open to see Natsu sitting on her bed staring at her. Natsu was wearing a white button up shirt, dark blue jeans, and runners. He had his white scarf on as well. He looked as if he was going some where.

"Your bed is really uncomfortable. And this is all you have in your room?" Natsu looked around the room to see only a bed and dresser. The bed was dinghy and the dresser had chips in it.

"It's a maids room sir, what did you except? And what are you doing here sir?" Natsu looked back at her.

"I wanna see the rainbow Sakura tree."

"O-okay sir.. I can tell Master if he asks about you whereabouts." Lucy stated.

"Have you ever seen it?" Natsu asked, still staring at her.

"N-no.. But my mama always told me stories about it and how it bloomed around this time of year. She told me she would take me sometime but it never happened." Lucy laid back down. Natsu pulled off Lucy's covers and she squeaked in surprise.

"Get up." Natsu ordered. Lucy quickly stood up, kinda scared. "Put this on." Natsu held out a blue skirt and a white blouse with black boots. Lucy quickly obeyed. She rushed to the maids bathroom, changing then walking back to Natsu.

"Sir why do I have to wear this if I'm just covering for you?"

"You're coming with me." Natsu grabbed her hand and ran down the hall. Natsu ignored every protest the blonde was giving him. He ran all the way to the top of the hill with a big tree, the best view to see the rainbow Sakura tree. Lucy was panting, her hands on her knees.

"Did we... really have... to run... all this... way?" Lucy panted.

"We would have missed it if we didn't!" Natsu declared. Natsu sat in front of the tree, his back against the bark. Lucy stood beside him. "Aren't you gonna sit?"

"Maids aren't suppose-"

"Sit. Now." Natsu pointed to the sport next to him.

"A-aye sir.." Lucy sat beside Natsu. Right on time, the Sakura tree lit up in a beautiful rainbow color. Lucy gasped, Natsu looked over at her and couldn't help but smile. Lucy didn't notice Natsu's stare on her until shortly after. She glanced at him then quickly looked away, cheeks were red. "S-sir something wr-wrong?"

"No nothings wrong. Just seeing how cute you are." Lucy was so glad it was night time or else he could clearly see her red cheeks, turning redder.

"Th-thanks for taking me to see this si-sir."

"So formal all the time. It's Natsu." Natsu giggled slightly. "Do I gotta say it again?" He teased.

"S-sorry si-Natsu.." Natsu wrapped his arm around her shoulders and basically smashed her into his side. Lucy let out a squeak of surprise.

"Wanna know something crazy?" Natsu asked.

"S-sure."

"I think I'm falling for a maid."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was cleaning around the Dragneel's castle. She couldn't believe Natsu confessed last night. Lucy was zoning out, she didn't even hear the doorbell ring. Lucy walked to the door, slowly opening it. She seen it was Lisanna. Lucy feeling uncomfortable, gave her best smile.

"Hello miss. How may I help you?" Lucy gave her sweetest smile.

"Maid, where's Natsu? Get the hell out of my way you low life. I need to speak with him." Lisanna glared.

"I'm sorry but he's sle-"

"What did you say about Luce?" A dark voice came from behind Lucy, revealing himself.

"Natsu! Can we talk?" Lisanna gave a smile but it was a bitchy smile.

"No." Natsu's glare grew even more.

"W-why?" Lisanna asked in disbelief. Lucy was slowly backing away, feeling awkward until Natsu grabbed her lower arm.

"Well first there is nothing to say. Second I have a photo shoot." Natsu glared.

"What's the photo shoot?" Lisanna gave a small smirk evilly.

"It's like a guy and girl thing. I don't know the themes but I'm looking for a girl to do the shoot with me." Lisanna's smirk grew bigger. She started ruffling her hair in the sexiest way she could.

"Well if you ever need someone, how about me~?" Lisanna purred. Lucy tried backing away once more but Natsu tightened his grip on her arm.

"I already have someone."

"Oh yeah who?!" Lisanna scoffed. Natsu sat there thinking then glanced at Lucy. He smirked and Lucy's eyes went wide shaking her head for no. Going unnoticed by Lisanna, Natsu looked back at her.

"Luce." Natsu pulled Lucy and wrapped an arm around her shoulders making her squeak in surprise.

"You're using a maid?!" Lisanna scoffed again.

"She's more then a maid to me. She is my friend. Actually my best friend! She was there for me when you cheated on me so I don't know what you're doing here!" Natsu glared before slamming the door in Lisanna's face. "Gosh she treats no one with respect!"

"I-I better go cl-clean.." Lucy started walking down the hall before Natsu caught up with her.

"What do you mean clean?" Natsu tilted his head slightly.

"Not all of us live the fabulous life. Have luck finding a girl for that photo shoot by the way." Lucy stopped by the cleaning closet and grabbed a broom.

"I found one." Natsu still followed her.

"Cool what is the theme anyways? And why are you following me?" Lucy asked while heading towards the kitchen.

"Well firstly the theme is 'Master and Maid'. Secondly you're gonna be the girl in the pictures." Lucy froze almost dropping her broom.

"Y-you were se-serious... I thought th-that was to get Li-Lisanna to leave you al-alone..."

"Nope." Natsu smirked. Natsu was about to say more until his father came rushing over.

"Natsu I have something urgent!" Natsu looked shocked at Igneel.

"That is?"

"We have to hold up on the photo shoot. You have an upcoming ball you need to attend to and I want you to practice slow dancing! You will be dancing with Princesses and I want my son to be a great dancer!"

"Okay dad I'll get someone to help me practice." Natsu sighed.

"Good." Igneel walked away leaving Natsu to thinking. Natsu then got a great idea for the first time ever. Natsu turned to Lucy to see she was no where in sight.

* * *

><p>After what felt like forever, Natsu finally found the maid he was looking for.<p>

"Luce!" Lucy turned her head to the source of the voice just in time to be tackled to the ground. Lucy squeaked.

"M-master?"

"I need your help!"

"You need your room cleaned again? You get it messy everyday.."

"No I need you to help me practice how to slow dance! I'm some what good at slow dancing but I want to be prepared so my dad is making me practice." Lucy stared at him in horror.

"D-dance...? I-I cant dance so-sorry... Maybe Virgo can-"

"I'll teach you!" Natsu sat up bringing Lucy along with him.

"Nat-"

"Luce, are you disobeying orders?" Natsu smirked.

"N-n-no.."

"Good! To the ballroom!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her to the ballroom.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy arrived in the ballroom. Natsu started playing a slow song.<p>

"Okay put your hands here." Natsu positioned her one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. His other hand wrapped around her waist. Lucy looked slightly nervous and Natsu could tell. "Just follow my lead." He gave her a smile assuring her everything is gonna be okay. Natsu leaded Lucy around the ballroom. Lucy kept her eyes glued to their feet making sure not to step on his feet. Natsu moved the hand wrapped around Lucy's waist under her chin making her look up at him. Lucy stared at Natsu surprised. "Trust me, okay?"

"O-okay.." Natsu spun Lucy, making her squeak before he pulled her close to him again.

"You're really good at this." Natsu commented.

"Th-thanks.." Once the song stopped, Lucy was slightly panting and so was Natsu.

"Thanks for helping me practice." Natsu smiled. Natsu gave Lucy a light kiss on the cheek making her cheeks go red.

"N-no problem. I'm su-sure princesses at the ball would love to dance with you." Lucy gave him a smile.

"Are you going?"

"No. I'm just helping prepare for it." Lucy stated simply.

"What?! But you gotta go!" Lucy looked at the prince in confusion.

"First off maids don't go to balls unless if they're helping around. Second even if I wanted to go I'd need a dress and all I have is my maid outfit, one pair of pajama's and jeans with a t-shirt." Natsu had this determined glint in his eye, making Lucy some what scared.

"Lets go dress shopping!" Lucy just stared at him then started to run out of the ballroom so fast.

"Sorry cant gotta clean!" She yelled. Natsu just smirked.

"Cleaning can wait!" Natsu chased her out of the ballroom and down the hall. He was gaining on her. Lucy's lungs were burning. She slightly tripped over the rug making her slow down a bit giving Natsu the opportunity to jump her. Natsu launched and tackled her to the ground, her landing beneath him. Lucy let out a surprised squeak.

"Come on I gotta clean or I'll get in trouble!" Lucy said. Natsu just smirked. Natsu grabbed his phone and called his dad.

"Hey dad can me and Lucy go shopping?... It's for the ball... Okay thanks dad." Natsu hung up his phone. "Lets go. Or else it'd be disobeying orders."

"Why did you do that?!"

"We are shopping for the ball." Natsu gave her a grin. "Now lets go dress shopping!"

* * *

><p>"Luce spin around for me." Lucy sighed and spun around in the 30th dress that day. "Next." Lucy walked in the change room and quickly changed. Once she came out Natsu stared at her, wide eyed. It was light pink, strapless and puffed out at the waist line like a princess dress. It was covered in sparkles and made Lucy looked like an actual princess. "We're getting it!" Lucy looked at the price tag and her eyes went wide.<p>

"Sir the dress is $2500!"

"Oh that's cheap!" Lucy's eyes went even more wide.

"Cheap?! That was more then my dads car!"

"Luce I'm rich. $2500 to me is like $2.50." Natsu smirked. "Now matching shoes!"

"Sir! I'm not even sure if I'm going!" Natsu stopped midway to the shoe section and turned back towards her with the same determined look in his eyes.

"Oh you're going even if I have to drag you there!" Natsu shooed Lucy back to the change room to change back into her maids outfit.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Hours Later<strong>

"I cannot believe you spent $3500 on me!" Lucy stated holding her bags.

"Luce what did I say in the shop?"

"I know, I know. _Your $2500 is like $2.50._" Lucy tried to imitate Natsu. Natsu just stared at her and laughed.

"I don't sound like that."

"You do so!" Natsu ruffled Lucy's hair making the blonde maid pout.

"Isn't the guy suppose to carry the bags? Lisanna made me carry all her bags and buy her stuff all the time. You're holding your bags and you're shocked at me spending $3500 on you when Lisanna use to make me spend $10,000 on her a day."

"We-well I am capable of holding my bags and you didn't need to buy my anything. Lisanna was lucky to have you and she blew it." Lucy never looked at him due to shyness. Natsu wrapped an arm around her shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Thanks. I can hold your bags though."

"Oh n-no it's okay. Thanks by the way, for everything."

"Oh no problem! It's gonna be fun; going to the ball together."

"I don't know if I can. I mean I'm out of place and such. I'm from low class and everyone at the ball is high class."

"I'll be there for you. No worries."


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy was cleaning around the castle earlier then the other maids. No one else was up besides her. She knew the ball was today so decided it'd be better to clean extra good. Lucy walked into Natsu's room careful not to wake him. She walked to his bed picking up clothes. She lightly threw them into her laundry basket. Lucy stood up only her hand to be grabbed by Natsu's.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked sleepy.

"Sorry sir for waking you. I just wanted to get extra cleaning done."

"What time is it?" Natsu glanced at his clock to see it say 6:30 am. "It's too early for cleaning! Get some more sleep."

"Maids are suppose to be up early."

"Not this early." Natsu barely kept his eyes open still holding Lucy's hand.

"Sir you can get some more sleep while I-" Lucy nearly had a heart attack when she felt Natsu tug her onto his bed, embracing her tightly.

"Luce get some more sleep."

"Okay fine I'll go back to my room and get another hour of sleep. Alright?" Lucy tried to sit up but Natsu tightened his hold on her.

"No you can stay and sleep in my bed."

"But-"

"No buts. Would you rather sleep on a comfy bed or a hard bed?"

"I slept on the hard bed all my life. Plus I am not allowed to sleep in your bed." Natsu crushed her into his chest. Lucy's eyes widen and made her words muffled.

"Hush. I'm tired and so are you. I can see it in your eyes. Now shut up and sleep." Natsu still had a firm grip on Lucy. Lucy just sighed and started falling asleep along with Natsu.

* * *

><p>The ball was all set, every invited guest slowly arrived. Natsu watched all the guests walk into the ball room and seated at a table. Natsu wore his royal prince outfit. He scanned the area to find his blonde maid. Once he locked his eyes on her, he noticed her still in her maids outfit standing on the side lines. He walked over to her and she noticed him. Lucy's eyes went big and she tried to walk casually away but he gripped her arm.<p>

"Why aren't you dressed?" Natsu somewhat hissed.

"I-I... Well you see um.."

"Luce." Natsu glared at her with a death glare.

"Oh look sir, princesses you should go dance with them." Lucy slightly backed away only to find Natsu's grip tighten. He started dragging her out of the ballroom and down the hall. "Oh come on! Let go."

"Nope. You're going to that ball!" Natsu pulled them into her room, slamming the door. "Now put the damn dress and shoes on before I put them on you." Natsu smirked while Lucy looked at him in horror.

"O-okay.." Lucy went to the maids bathroom with her dress and shoes. She quickly put them on and walked out to be greeted Natsu. "Happy?" Natsu grabbed her hair pulling it into a bun. Lucy looked at him weirdly. "Why do I have to go?! I'm a maid. I'm low class and it's not like I'm gonna be dancing. I'm just gonna serve in a princess dress."

"First off like hell I'd let you sit at a ball and not dance. Secondly you serve one person at the ball tonight and I swear I'll punish you." Lucy trembled a little. Natsu dragged her back to the ballroom. Everyone gathering to their tables. Lucy sat at a table with no one sitting at. Natsu sat up front with his dad. Lucy glanced to one table and her eyes went really wide. There sat Lisanna with Mira and Elfman. Igneel sat up from his throne to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone and welcome to our castle! I sorted this ball for a special event! My sons engagement!" Natsu almost choked on his wine.

"WHAT?!" Natsu looked at his father with confusion and anger.

"Son you're getting engaged to Lisanna!" Lisanna stood up and walked down the isle. Natsu looked even more confused then ever.

"Who said I wanted to marry her?!" Natsu glared at his father.

"Son don't raise your voice! Lisanna talked to me about you guys getting engaged so we planned it. You even signed a paper saying you were going to marry her." Igneel welcomed Lisanna with an opening hug.

"I didn't sign no paper! Dad do you even know what she did?!" Natsu stood up from his throne.

"No son but what I heard you guys were having a great relationship. Even if I wanted to the papers were signed. The only way to cancel the wedding was to get rid of the papers." Lisanna had a tiny smirk looking at Natsu while Natsu glared at her. He stormed out of the ballroom to his room. "Sorry about him. He'll get over it. Lets just enjoy the rest of the night."

* * *

><p>Natsu laid down face first on his bed feeling like crap. Lucy slowly walked into his room and closed the door quietly.<p>

"Natsu? Are you okay?" Lucy stood at the door. Natsu rolled his face to see it was Lucy.

"Only you would come to see if I was okay." Natsu somewhat smiled at that. Lucy kneeled in front of Natsu's face.

"Of course I would. Just because I'm your maid doesn't mean I don't care sir." Lucy gave him a smile that Natsu couldn't help but smile back. "Look I have a feeling Lisanna told your dad she wanted to get engaged with you but never said you guys broke up so he booked a wedding. But I may or may not have stole the papers where it says you 'signed' it." Lucy held out the papers that held Natsu's and Lisanna's signatures for the marriage. Natsu eyed the papers.

"What are you suggesting?" Natsu eyed her. Lucy brought out a lighter. Natsu grinned seeing her with the lighter.

"No papers, no marriage." Natsu sat up and grabbed the lighter. He burned the papers into ashes.

"Lucy you just saved my life from hell."

"That's not all. I also got video of Lisanna breaking in here and stealing your signature."

"You got that?!"

"Of course. Your castle is surrounded with cameras. Only bathrooms and bedrooms don't have cameras. But she wrote it in the hall so that was a stupid move." Lucy gasped when Natsu pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Lucy."

"A-anytime."

"Now back to the ball."


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy sat at a table in the ballroom, watching everyone dance. Everyone had a partner to dance with while Lucy sat there knowing she shouldn't be here. Lucy looked over at Natsu, Igneel and Lisanna arguing about the papers Natsu burned. Lucy watched Lisanna glare at Natsu and Natsu glaring back.

"Son why not just dance with Lisanna? You guys are going to get married." Igneel stated, Lisanna had a small smirk on her face.

"Dad I burned those papers. The weddings off." Lisanna's smirk dropped imitatively.

"What?!" Lisanna screeched.

"I. Burned. Your. Papers." Natsu spat out every word. "I'm gonna enjoy the rest of the ball, thanks." Natsu stormed off towards Lucy. Lucy just sat there in train of thought not even noticing him coming towards her, she was talking to herself out loud not even noticing.

"Maybe I should just switch back into my maids clothes and go serving people. I mean that's what I do." Lucy muttered to herself, unaware of Natsu standing behind her. "Yeah that's what I'll do." She stood up only to bump into Natsu. "Ah! Sorry sir."

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsu raised an eyebrow to her.

"I'm gonna change back into my maids clothes and serve people."

"No you're not." Natsu grabbed her hand. "What were the two things I told you earlier?"

"I-I don't know..." Lucy lied.

"I call bullshit. I said you're not serving people tonight and I wouldn't let you sit at a ball so lets dance." Natsu pulled her to the dance floor. He positioned his hands while she did the same shyly.

"Do I have too? I know I'll screw up.." Lucy sighed.

"You look at me and let me lead alright? Nothing bad will happen." Natsu lead her around the ballroom, making Lucy's heart flutter slightly. Lucy could feel the glare Lisanna was giving her. Lisanna stormed over to the two dancing, seething with anger.

"What are you doing dancing with a prince, maid?! You're a low life that doesn't deserve to dance with high class. I mean look at you. You look terrible and not to mention fat." Lucy looked down slightly. Natsu looked at Lucy then glared at Lisanna.

"She ain't the low life here, that'd be you. I asked her to dance with me alright?! I got her that dress and she looks freakin beautiful! You're just pissed because I'm dancing with her and getting over you." Natsu glared at Lisanna. Both having a glare off.

"I thought you'd at least try to make me jealous Natsu. Not make me laugh at how you're dancing with a maid." Lisanna scoffed.

"Seriously?! I wouldn't want you back anytime soon, okay! I'm moving on and I don't know how you find that hard to believe but I am! You cheated on me you heartless bitch so don't give me that crap of 'wanting you back'. You only used me for money, I know now that love isn't how much money you spend."

"Natsu don't be stupid. It's all about the money. Lets just make this real simple and get back together then we can go shopping." Natsu stared at Lisanna in disbelief.

"How about no. I am over you Lisanna. You hurt me and you except me to just forgive you?!" Lucy felt very awkward through this all.

"Natsu do you think your father would be pleased with you dancing with a maid?" Lisanna smirked.

"I don't care what my father thinks. I can dance with whoever I want!"

"Natsu I know you miss me. Remember all the kisses we shared and dates? So what I made out with a guy, lets just move on."

"Oh you mean where I'm not a good kisser and I'm not romantic?" Natsu growled. Lisanna looked taken back.

"Where did you hear that- I mean I never said that..."

"What else have you been saying behind my back?!"

"N-nothing.."

"Just leave me alone!" Natsu turned to see Lucy wasn't there anymore. When he searched the ballroom he noticed Lucy wasn't in the room. Natsu walked to Lucy's room. He slowly opened the door to see Lucy laying on her bed reading a book and eating popcorn. Lucy glanced at her door to see Natsu standing there. She jumped slightly almost throwing her book in the air before quickly placing a bookmark on her page and sliding the popcorn to the side.

"S-sir how can I help you?"

"Oh no I just wanted to check up on you. You wanna play a game?"

"Wh-what kind of game?"

"You'll have to wait and see." Natsu smirked.

* * *

><p>"No way in hell am I cart surfing!" Lucy looked at the cart then down the hallway where a giant mat waited for them.<p>

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Natsu pushed the cart before jumping in, riding down the hall. It was going pretty fast until it came to a sudden stop at the mat. Natsu rolled the cart back to Lucy.

"Ladies first."

"N-no-" Natsu picked Lucy up and sat her in the cart before pushing it then jumping in. The cart went so fast making Lucy duck down and close her eyes. Natsu wrapped his arms around her pulling her towards his chest.

"Ain't this fun?!" Natsu smirked. Lucy felt the sudden relief when the cart came to a sudden stop making them both jerk.

"I-I cannot believe I we-went cart surfing wi-with the prin-prince." Lucy jumped out of the cart. She was slightly trembling. Lucy seen how late it was getting, the ball almost over.

"I hear there was going to be fireworks soon." Natsu stared out the window. Natsu looked down the hall seeing Lucy slightly away. "Where are you going?" Natsu called out to her.

"I gotta clean the kitchen. The ball had alot of guests so there will be alot of dishes."

"The other maids got it!" Natsu ran after her.

"But-"

"What did I say about serving people tonight? You're my personal maid remember? So if I told you to go clean then you'd go clean." Natsu declared, standing in front of Lucy not letting her pass.

"But I feel bad. I'm paid to serve not to be served." Lucy whined.

"You are serving me right now. I want someone around."

"But I-" Natsu clamped a hand over her mouth then dragged her to his room. "Mmmf..." Natsu walked in the room still with a hand over her mouth then closed the door, locking it. Natsu sat Lucy on his bed.

"We can watch the fireworks on my balcony." Natsu removed his hand from her mouth.

But I hav-" This time Natsu silenced her by smashing his lips on hers. Lucy squealed, slightly trying to lean back out from his lips. He followed her until she was laying on her back and he was leaning over her. "N-Natsu.." Natsu felt the erg to kiss her senseless by hearing her say his name. And so he did. Natsu crashed his lips onto hers once again, wrapping his hands around her head. He made them roll all over the bed, Lucy squeaking each time. Lucy was resisting the erg to melt into the kiss and tried so hard to keep her eyes open. Natsu could tell she was resisting. He broke off, both were panting.

"Stop resisting." Natsu panted out.

"But I-I'm not su-suppose to do th-this..." Lucy panted. "I-I feel so ba-bad.."

"Why?" Natsu kissed along Lucy's neck making shivers go down her spine.

"Be-because... Yo-you're a pri-prince.. I-I am a ma-maid... Mai-maids aren't sup-suppose to do th-this..." Natsu kissed her neck one last time before facing her again.

"What if I said I wanted too? Because I do. And the fact you were resisting means you want to too." Natsu whispered huskily before smirking. Natsu leaned forward to kiss her again until a loud boom startled both of them making Natsu stop. Tons of colors filled the sky, shimmering in the moonlight. Lucy sat up along with Natsu, looking outside.

"They're beautiful." Lucy stared outside in amazement.

"Wanna know something?" Natsu looked at Lucy while Lucy looked back.

"Sure."

"This is the best day of my life."

"And why is that?"

"Because I got to kiss the girl I love."


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu, Igneel, Lisanna, Grey, and Ul sat at a table discussing about important business to prepare for. Natsu just sighed; bored out of his mind and annoyed. Lisanna was constantly trying to give little flirts here and there. It just pissed him off.

"So everyone, when should we plan that party of freedom within the castles?" Igneel asked. Natsu just ignored hearing the conversation go on. The door opened suddenly making everyone turn their attention to the door.

"Master, I brought some tea for everyone." Lucy bowed bringing a tray with tea cups, sugar cubes, and cream. Natsu felt so happy to see her. He gave her a smile when she silently gave Natsu his tea.

"Thank you maid." Igneel went back to talking to Ul.

"Thanks Luce." Natsu grinned. Just then Lisanna sat beside Natsu, with Lucy standing there feeling awkward.

"Natsu~" Lisanna purred.

"Lisanna." Natsu hissed. Lisanna was giving Natsu an evil smirk while Natsu was giving Lisanna a cold hard glare.

"So son, are you ready for the photo shoot coming up soon?" Igneel took a sip of his tea

"Yes dad." Natsu stated.

"You're going to need a girl for this picture, why not Lisanna?" Lisanna smirked to Igneel's suggestion.

"No thanks." Her smirked dropped in an instant.

"You found someone?" Igneel questioned.

"Yes. I want Lucy." Lucy almost dropped her tray.

"Uh-uh-" Lucy was speechless. Lisanna gave Lucy a glare.

"You want to take a picture with a maid son?" Igneel questioned.

"Yes dad." Natsu said firmly.

"Alright Natsu. I'll allow you to have your photo shoot done with a maid. I do hope you know son that it's basically made for couples." Igneel sipped his tea.

"Yes I know dad, Lucy is perfect for the pictures."

* * *

><p>"Okay I want you guys to sit like this!" The photographer said with excitement. The pose was Lucy sitting on Natsu's lap and one arm around his neck. While Natsu had an arm around her waist and a smirk. "Perfect!" A clicking sound was made from the camera. "Now I want you guys to pose like this!" The photographer positioned Natsu and Lucy again. Now Natsu had a hand on the back of Lucy's head and one around her waist. Lucy had both her hands pressed against Natsu's chest. "Now I want you guys to be so close, it's like you're kissing!"<p>

"W-wha?!" Lucy looked at the photographer to see if he was crazy. Just then Natsu turned her head back towards him and brought her so close their lips basically sat on each other. Lucy held her breathe. Lucy looked at Natsu with big eyes; he gave her a smirk. The way she looked at him made him just want to kiss her senseless but since they were at a photo shoot; he couldn't. Natsu and Lucy took a normal picture of him sitting on a big chair while Lucy stood beside him with a tray.

"Perfect guys! I'll get these photo's printed out!" The photographer said. Natsu nodded, watching the photographer walk off. Lucy was already heading back down the hall.

"Luce where are you going?" Natsu called out to her.

"Natsu I gotta work." Lucy grabbed a broom and started sweeping.

"My dad said I had a trip coming up soon."

"Oh cool. Have fun with that." Lucy kept sweeping.

"You remember when I made you my personal maid?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah." Lucy didn't look at him.

"Well I thought someone mentioned this to you. When I go on trips you're suppose to come with." Lucy nearly dropped her broom.

"I-I haven't b-been anywhere besides he-here.."

"Great; an adventure!"

"S-so I se-serve you when w-we're there?" Lucy asked.

"No it's like a vacation." Natsu smiled.

"S-so do I-I bring money?" Lucy was slightly trembling. "L-like for a ho-hotel room?"

"We're gonna share a room." Lucy felt as if she was gonna faint.

"Wh-where are we going any-anyways?" Lucy asked.

"Paris." Natsu grinned. "My dad has some business with another castle but you and me can do whatever we want!" Natsu cheered. "Only down side is Lisanna and her new boyfriend are coming so I can see how this is gonna go. She's gonna try and make me jealous which I wont be." Natsu groaned.

"Just ignore it and find a girl to have fun with while you're there." Lucy suggested.

"Ooooh I got it! You'll be that girl!" Lucy almost choked on air.

"I-I'm only go-going in my maid ou-outfit so I-I don't k-know if I-I can go an-anywhere.."

"Time to go shopping!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist dragging her to his car.

"What about cleaning?!"

"Screw cleaning! You're getting some new clothes!" Natsu ignored every protest the blonde gave him after that.

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you spent $5000 on clothes for me!" Lucy looked at the ten bags she was struggling to carry.<p>

"Now you're prepared for Paris!" Natsu took five of her bags. "Let me help you." He chuckled slightly.

"T-thanks." Natsu placed the bags in the back of the car. He bought her a few dresses, shoes, blouses, skirts, shorts, ect. Lucy got into the car. Natsu got into the drivers seat. "Yo-you didn't have to buy me so much stuff." Lucy looked at her lap in somewhat shame.

"It's no problem Luce." Lucy still didn't look at him. Natsu just smirked and leaned in kissing her cheek. Lucy's eyes widen and she stared at the man in the drivers seat. "If I get a kiss on the cheek then we'll be even."

"Se-seriously?! I-I'd be i-in so mu-much trouble..." Lucy squeaked.

"Just one and who's gonna get you in trouble? My dad? Please you're my personal maid. I can just say I ordered you too if he ever found out." Lucy hesitantly kissed his cheek quickly.

"Th-there."

"You're adorable when you're all shy~" Natsu purred making Lucy's face turn bright red.

"N-not on-one word..."

"I really cant wait for Paris." Natsu smirked.

"Re-really?"

"Yeah. It is the city of love after all."


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu was sitting in his personal hot tub while watching his flat screen TV that was on the plane. The plane was huge. He had a personal hot tub in his room and another hot tub in the bathroom. Lucy walked into Natsu's room and started cleaning a little.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cleaning. I am a maid of course." Lucy sighed before tossing some clothes into a basket.

"We're on our way to Paris and you're cleaning?! Women, get in this tub!" Natsu spread his arms out wide to prove his point.

"Sir not everyone is a prince or princess." Lucy put her hands on her hips.

"All you have to do is marry a prince for you to be a princess." Natsu smirked.

"Yeah like that'd happen."

"What do you mean?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sir, if a prince had to choose between a maid or a princess it's pretty obvious he'd choose the princess."

"Not all princes are the same." Natsu stated.

"When I meet one, I'll tell you." Lucy went back to cleaning Natsu's room.

"Luce you know what a personal maid does right?" Natsu randomly asked.

"Yes they serve their masters who choose them. They do everything for that master but still help the other masters; not as much as the original master. They also listen to that master-"

"Then get in the tub." Natsu interrupted with a straight face.

"But I-"

"Get. In. The. Tub." Natsu kept his serious face; kinda scaring Lucy.

"I-I... I don't have a sw-swimsuit..." Lucy scratched her arm; nervously.

"Is that so? I remember buying you one and making you pack it." Natsu stared her down.

"I uh..."

"Tub. Now." Natsu pointed to the tub.

"B-but I hav-have work to do.."

"You explained to me that the personal maid is suppose to do everything their personal master tells them right?" Lucy just nodded; seeing where he was going with this. "I'm your personal master. I told you to get in da tub. So come join me and get in the tub so we can watch TV and eat nacho's. Is there a problem?" Natsu had this serious look on his face.

"N-no sir..." Lucy quickly rushed out of the room to grab her swimsuit. Once she returned she was in a white bikini with pink flowers. Lucy felt very cautious about her body.

"Good. Now in the tub." Lucy slowly walked over to the hot tub and hesitantly climbed in the hot water. She sat across from Natsu; scared of being to close. "Come sit beside me." Those words made Lucy freeze slightly. She slowly swam to him and sat beside him not even making eye contact. "Not so bad is it?" Natsu smirked at her.

"N-no sir..." Lucy looked at the TV as if it were her life line.

"You seriously don't have to call me sir. Natsu is fine." Natsu reassured the blonde maid. Lucy nodded and continued watching TV. Natsu was also watching TV eating some nachos. "Nachos?" Natsu offered Lucy. Lucy smiled and took one; mumbling a quick thanks. Natsu's door was busted open. Natsu stared at the door in disbelief.

"Natsu~" Lisanna purred.

"Lisanna." Natsu hissed. "What are you doing here?"

"Igneel invited me. I heard you were in your hot tub so I thought maybe me and my boyfriend could join you." Lisanna smirked at him. Natsu just glared watching Lisanna strut over with a black haired man. They both got in the tub. Lucy was on Natsu's right side while Lisanna was on Natsu's left. Lisanna's boyfriend was sitting on Lisanna's left side. There was slight awkward silence. Lisanna was flirting with her boyfriend in front of Natsu; trying to get a reaction. Natsu just glanced them a glare before turning to Lucy. Natsu wrapped an arm around Lucy's shoulders; making her freeze. "So what's the maid doing in here?" Lisanna scoffed.

"I invited her unlike some people." Natsu stated bluntly.

"So it's two princes, a princess, and a maid in the hot tub." Lucy felt really uncomfortable.

"I should get back to cleaning." Natsu gave Lucy a death glare as if saying 'you leave me here with these two, I'll kill you'. She could feel Natsu's grip on her tighten.

"On no that is fine. Cleaning can wait." Natsu pulled her closer. He could hear a huff of annoyance from Lisanna.

"Hey babe remember that one time in the coffee shop, you fell on me and we looked like idiots?" Lisanna laughed as if it were the funnest thing in the world. Natsu and Lucy exchanged looks.

"Hey Luce, wanna play 20 questions?" Natsu asked her.

"Sur-"

"Why not we all play?" Lisanna slightly hissed; interrupting Lucy. Natsu gave Lisanna a slight glare for interrupting Lucy.

"Alright who's first?" Natsu asked.

"Me!" Lisanna stated. She looked towards Lucy with a glare. "Maid, do you think you're worthy to hang out with us?"

"Lisanna." Natsu hissed.

"N-no it's okay Natsu... N-no I don't." Lucy stated honestly.

"Then why are you?" Lisanna spat. Lucy was speechless. She had no idea what to say.

"I asked her to join me alright?! Now leave her the fuck alone. I wanted her to join me not you guys so you're uninvited here so I suggest you back off of my maid." Natsu hissed. Lucy went back to staring at the TV; feeling so awkward.

"What you give her kisses on the cheek too and shit?!" Lisanna scoffed. Natsu slightly growled before turning to Lucy. He moved one hand to her cheek that wasn't near him. He pulled her face to him and gave her a light peck on the cheek; making Lucy's cheeks turn super red.

"Does that answer your question?!" Natsu hissed. He could see the jealousy in Lisanna's eyes.

"I cant believe you just did that." Lisanna turned to her boyfriend and just randomly started making out with him. Natsu shook his head as to say 'I really don't care'. "At least me and my boyfriend make out. You only give her kisses on the cheek!" Lisanna mumbled in her heated make out session. Natsu turned to Lucy to see her wide eyes as if to say 'you're not actually going to do this?!'. Natsu just smirked before grabbing both of Lucy's cheeks. He smashed his lips onto hers making Lucy slightly squeal.

"I-I cant be-believe you're do-doing this..." Lucy mumbled in his lips.

"Just shut up." Natsu kissed her harder; not allowing anymore words to come out of her mouth. Lisanna stopped her make out with her boyfriend and saw Natsu kissing Lucy rather roughly. Lisanna pulled Natsu's head back before slapping him right on the face.

"You're suppose to be jealous! You're suppose to try and win me back! You're suppose to love me and fight for me!" Lisanna seethed. "You're suppose to kiss me not a maid!"

"Well guess what bitch. I don't love you. You cheated on me! And now you want me to fight for you?! You got pissed at me when I even glanced at another girl! You brought my life hell and you want me to be jealous?! All I gotta say is good luck to your boyfriend!" Natsu hissed. Lisanna just glared before grabbing her boyfriends arm and standing up.

"We're leaving!" Lisanna dragged him out of the room. Natsu was trembling with anger. Lucy slightly placed her hand on his shoulder. He quickly looked around to stare at her; his glare was like death. She flinched.

"A-are you o-okay..?" Natsu slightly calmed down.

"Yeah. Sorry. Lisanna just pisses me off. She can make out with guys even when we're not together but if I do it then I get slapped." Natsu rubbed his cheek lightly.

"You deserve better." Lucy stated.

"Really?" Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Yes."

"Thanks, by the way. Like I know I kissed you out of anger but you didn't push me back." Natsu gave Lucy a genuine smile.

"I-I know.. It would look bad if I did then I know you wouldn't hear the end of it." Lucy gave Natsu a small smile.

"Thanks again." Natsu leaned in and gave Lucy a quick peck on the cheek; making her cheeks heat up once again.

"N-no problem..."

"I had a feeling this was going to be a long trip." Natsu sighed.

"Look on the bright side."

"And what is that?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her.

"We're almost in Paris."


	9. Chapter 9

"Luce wanna go do something?" Natsu asked as he watched his personal maid clean around their room. They got to Paris and found their five star hotel. When they signed in though, they realized Natsu was assigned a room with Lucy while Igneel had a separate room with his personal maid. Lisanna and her boyfriend are staying in a room right next to Natsu and Lucy. Right now, Igneel is in a meeting while Natsu and Lucy are in the hotel room.

"Sir you can go on a adventure." Lucy was unpacking their things.

"Luceee~ That wouldn't be fun. I wanna go with you. Imagine all the delicious food we could try~" Natsu's mouth watered just thinking about it. Natsu walked up behind Lucy and hugged her from behind, making Lucy freeze on spot.

"S-sir...?"

"Luce come with me~" Natsu whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"W-why don't yo-you go with Li-Lisanna and her b-boyfriend..." Natsu rested his chin on her shoulder.

"You must think I'm crazy to go alone with those two." Natsu turned his head slightly so he was looking at her. Lucy was too scared to turn towards him so she focused on the wall. "Luce~ Come with me." Natsu's hot breathe tickled her cheek.

"F-fine..." Lucy gave in.

"Yay!" Natsu picked up Lucy and spun her in the air making her squeal.

"N-Natsu!"

"By the way, while we're out, just call me Natsu." Natsu said while he sat her down.

"Okay si-Natsu."

"Good! Now get out of your maids clothes and put on some normal clothes!"

"Okay." Lucy walked over to the dresser and grabbed some clothes then walked into the bathroom. When she came out, Lucy was wearing grey leggings, a white baggy top and black flats. Her hair was straight down.

"Wow you get ready fast!" Natsu smiled at her before taking her hand and bolting to the door. Once Natsu opened the door he saw Lisanna and her boyfriend.

"Hey Natsu~ We were going to go around Paris and were wonder if _you_ wanted to come." Lisanna gave Lucy a quick glare.

"If I go so does Luce." Natsu glared.

"Fine, the stupid maid can come." Lisanna grabbed a hold of her boyfriend's hand and started walking away. Natsu and Lucy were following behind; both knowing they'd regret this.

"By the way, what's your boyfriend's name?" Natsu questioned.

"Hunter." The guy answered. "My names Hunter."

"Oh, hi Hunter." Natsu waved awkwardly.

"Well this will get interesting.." Lucy whispered to Natsu.

"Yup."

* * *

><p>Everyone was eating at this fancy restaurant. Lucy had never seen anything this fancy before so she was shocked beyond belief. Lisanna was flirting with Hunter on purpose. Natsu was annoyed and Lucy was trying to enjoy some pastry.<p>

"Then I said give me my money." Hunter exclaimed.

"Haha, Hunter you're so funny! Best boyfriend I ever had!" Lisanna laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world. Lucy awkwardly ate some more of her pastry.

"Luce~ You should share with me~" Natsu smiled cutely at her.

"You want some? Why didn't you just say so!" Lucy smiled back and slid the plate over to him. Natsu took a bite and let the soft pastry melt in his mouth.

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu gave her a peck on the cheek, which made her cheeks turn red. Lisanna saw and glared at him.

"You asshole! Why would you do that?! Just to make me jealous! How low!" Lisanna hissed.

"What are you talking about?! Are you serious right now?!" Natsu hissed back. Lisanna got so pissed she took the drink she had and was about to dump it on Natsu. Natsu closed his eyes and waited for the liquid to pour on him. When he noticed nothing he slowly opened his eyes. He sat there shocked. Lucy was holding Lisanna's wrist and glaring at her hardcore while Lisanna did the same. Natsu noticed the cup half titled as if she was so close to spilling it on him.

"You know, that's not how you make friends." Lucy spat.

"What does a maid know?!"

"More about friendship then you. Just because I'm a maid doesn't mean I don't know what rude looks like." Lucy threw Lisanna's hand back, making her hand almost lose it's gripping and almost spill on her. Lucy and Lisanna were glaring at each other.

"Why did you do that maid?! I could have spilt this all over him!" Lisanna growled.

"I was protecting a friend. It's not my place to tell him what to do. He tells me what to do but I also protect him as well. You're just jealous that he doesn't like you anymore. You broke his heart, you cheated on him many times and he actually caught you once! You broke his heart and you expect him to want you back?! You're one of the most shallowest people I ever met! He gave you alot! He bought you things, he took you places, he loved you, I even heard him call you beautiful everyday and you lost a really good man! I'd hate to be you honestly. I'd take a maid any day then a spoiled brat like you." Lucy kept her glare while Natsu sat there and slightly smiled at Lucy defending him.

"Lets go Hunter." Lisanna glared at both of them before storming out. Lucy sat back down and just took a piece of her pastry again.

"Thanks." Natsu pulled the blonde into a bone crushing hug. Lucy squeaked quietly.

"F-for what?"

"For defending me, Luce. No one has ever done that and especially to Lisanna. You even stopped her from pouring that drink on me." Natsu held her tighter.

"I-I wasn't just going to sit there and let her pour that on you for no reason."

"Thanks again."

"You don't have to keep saying thanks. I may just be your maid but I also protect you too."

"You're more then a maid to me, Luce."


	10. Chapter 10

"Luce, wake up~" Natsu poked the maid that was asleep on the pull out couch. "Luce~" Lucy let out a groan.

"Y-yes sir?" Lucy looked at the time to see it was midnight.

"I wanna go see the Eiffel Tower!" Natsu cheered. "It's so much better at night!"

"W-well go enjoy yourself." Lucy said before pulling the covers over her head.

"I wanna go with you!" Natsu whined. He pulled the covers off her head. "As your master, I want you to take me!"

"B-but-"

"Luce!" Natsu jumped on her and had his whole body weight on her.

"S-s-sir..."

"Please~ Or else you're gonna be squished all night." Natsu's face was so close to Lucy's side of her face. His lips rested on her cheek. Lucy could feel the warmth from his breathing and felt really uncomfortable.

"M-master..." Lucy just sighed in defeat. "F-fine.."

"YAY!" Natsu moved his face away from hers only to bring it down again and give her a peck on the cheek; making Lucy stiffen. Natsu got off Lucy and watched as she sat up, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes.

"Wanted to sleep but noooo... Had to go see the Eiffel Tower he said... At midnight he said..." Lucy grumbled to herself quietly. Natsu heard and smirked.

"Come on! You'll love it!" Lucy just sighed and got dressed. When she finished putting on her boots; she was yanked out of the hotel room by the one and only Natsu.

"I s-swear you'll b-be the death of me." Lucy mumbled.

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy were walking by the bright Eiffel Tower. It lit up most of the city, making it even more amazing. Lucy had it admit; it was beautiful. They sat on a park bench, admiring the tower.<p>

"This is better then I thought! Thanks for coming with me Luce." Natsu looked over at her a smiled. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up and she gave him a shy nod as if saying 'no problem'. There wasn't alot of people out at midnight, but few people were also admiring the Eiffel Tower. Lucy seen some couples and how they looked so happy. She smiled at them. Lucy froze when she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. She looked at Natsu shyly and he gave her a goofy grin.

"So you just wanted to go to the Eiffel Tower?" Lucy asked.

"We should go to a cafe and have some hot chocolate!"

"At midnight?!" Lucy questioned. "Is it just you couldn't sleep?" Lucy seen the smile on Natsu's face drop and he kinda looked down. He took his arm off her shoulders and leaned both his arms on his knees.

"I-I had a nightmare okay... I thought maybe coming here would relax me. It actually did because you're here and I'm scared I-I'll have another nightmare..." Natsu admitted. "It was all messed up. And it felt so real so I panicked and wanted to just have a relaxing night."

"Now it makes sense. Natsu, if you had a nightmare, you could have told me. I would have helped you get back to sleep. Just know, it was a nightmare. Everything is okay, okay?" Lucy gave him a assuring smile and a little pat on the shoulder. When she realized she touched him she quickly slid a little over. "S-sorry I-I touched you.. I'm not su-suppose to and I-I never e-even asked and-" She was cut off when Natsu pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." Natsu tightened the hug and held her close. Lucy's eyes went wide as dinner plates.

"N-no problem..."

"Lets head back to the hotel now!"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Lucy and Natsu arrived back at the hotel at one in the morning. Both were so tired. Lucy slipped into her pajamas's and so did Natsu. Lucy tucked in Natsu like she did every night, it kinda became a routine.<p>

"Can I get you anything else sir?"

"Can you lay with me?" Natsu asked. Lucy froze and looked at him.

"S-sir? I k-know I did that o-once but I cant do it again..."

"Please." Natsu gave her puppy dog eyes and Lucy sighed and gave up.

"F-fine... How do you always win at this?!"

"Cause I'm sexy and I'm adorable~" Natsu chirped.

"And I've changed my mind." Lucy started to back away until Natsu's hand launched on her wrist.

"No going back!" Natsu pulled her on the bed. Lucy let out a tiny squeak and Natsu wrapped his arms around her and his legs. She was in a human cocoon.

"I-I'm only laying w-with you until you fall asleep." Lucy heard the soft snores from Natsu. Lucy was amazed at how fast he could fall asleep. She tried to get out of his arm trap but every time she moved away, he'd pull her closer. Lucy sighed and gave up; knowing she could never win with her master.

* * *

><p>Breakfast came and one word to describe it; awkward. Lucy stayed silent the whole time while Natsu stared at his food as if it were his life line. Lisanna and Hunter were trying to flirt and get a rise out of Natsu but he just sat there. Lucy was standing by the three, ready to serve them.<p>

"Can I get you anything Natsu-sama?" Lucy asked, coughing nervously. She held her tray; ready to serve

"Maybe he realized that he's too good for a mere maid like yourself." Lisanna spat. Lucy just looked at her feet and stayed quiet. She was alright with Lisanna bashing her but if Natsu were to get bashed by this spoiled rich bitch, then Lucy would lose it. "No one likes a maid. I'm surprised he still kept up with you this long." Natsu finally looked up from his food and glared at Lisanna. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, you pathetic bitch! You asked for this when you touched me!"

"Enough." Natsu's patience was wearing thin.

"Seriously I don't get why you stand up for her?! What would your father say if he found out you were nice to this... this... LOW LIFE!" Lucy always felt she was a low life. She didn't need to be reminded of it.

_~Flashback~ _

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Six year old Lucy yelled to her dad. "Look what I found!" Lucy held up a little flower. _

_"Hmh. Just go away." Jude took a drink of his Whiskey. _

_"B-but daddy I found it for you! I love you!" Lucy gave him a smile. _

_"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOU OR YOUR FUCKED UP GIFTS! YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU'LL NEVER FIND LOVE AND YOU'LL AMOUNT TO NOTHING! YOU'LL JUST END UP AS A MAID TO SOMEONE BETTER THEN YOU. YOU'RE A LOW LIFE!" Jude slapped Lucy across the face. Lucy held her cheek and felt tears swell in her eyes. _

_"D-daddy, please. I-I love you." _

_"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT OF HERE!" Lucy ran away crying her eyes out. _

_'He's right. I'm just a low life.' _

_~End of Flashback~_

Lucy felt tears come to her eyes but ignored them. She just walked away from the table with her head down still. Natsu looked at her walking away then back at Lisanna.

"You heartless bitch." Natsu spat before following the blonde. Lucy sat down the tray and felt tears run down her cheeks. Why did this always happen to her? Lucy looked back where she came from to see Natsu walking in. She quickly turned around and ran out of there.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled; running after her. Lucy could barely see because of the tears. She didn't want to cry. Not here; in front of her master. Her chest burned from lack of oxygen. "LUCY GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" She heard Natsu's voice call to her; getting closer and closer by the minute. Lucy didn't know how long she could keep running. Lucy almost made it in the clearing until she felt arms wrap around her waist and pulled into a chest. She was scared to turn around. Her eyes were all red a puffy and she still had tears falling down her cheeks. She felt Natsu trying to turn her around to face him but she refused too.

"Lucy! Look at me!" Natsu managed to turn her around to see her eyes glued to her shoes.

"D-don't look a-at me." Lucy tried to hide her face under her bangs. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to find a closet and cry her eyes out.

"Lucy look at me." Natsu demanded softly. Lucy just shook her head back and forth. "Lucy!" Lucy slightly flinched but finally met his eyes. Natsu smashed her into his chest and held her close rubbing her head; soothingly.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Lucy sobbed out.

"Shhh~ You don't have to be sorry. You did nothing wrong. We all cry Lucy, so cry." Natsu held her close.

"I-I cant.. N-not in f-front of my-my master..."

"Luce, you mean alot to me. You can cry in front of me. You were there for me when I had no one and you still are. You stopped Lisanna from pouring crap on me when you could've got in serious trouble. You're still human even if you're a maid but you're more then a maid to me." Lucy's cries got softer to the point they were little sobs hiccuping out of her. Natsu kissed the top of her head and hugged her tight.

"T-thanks... I'm s-sorry Natsu-sama." Lucy felt ashamed to be crying in front of her master.

"You don't need to be sorry, goof!" Natsu backed away from the blonde but still had her in arms length. He gave her a smirk and took note of the tiny smile forming her lips. "Lets head back."

"A-aye sir."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks for reading my story! I also wanna say I am going to Hawaii on December 13 until December 26! I wont update between then but I can try! Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Everyone returned from their time in Paris. Natsu was feeling tired and such from the long travel. Of course Natsu couldn't sleep though, his father had something very important to discuss. It was awkward silence around the table for the three Dragneels.<p>

"Son, I want to tell you something." Igneel broke the silence. "Wendy please leave us." Wendy nodded and left the room.

"What is it dad?" Natsu asked.

"I'm going to sell your maid. We're in a tight bunch right now and I think it's best we sell her to the highest bidder." Natsu nearly choked on his drink.

"WHAT?! YOU CANT SELL HER!" Natsu pleaded.

"And why not? We need the money Natsu." Igneel explained. "She's just a maid."

"She's not just a maid! She's my friend dad! She was there for me when Lisanna cheated on me!" Natsu cried out.

"Son, enough! We're selling her and that's finally!" Igneel growled before getting up and walking away.

* * *

><p>"Luce?!" Natsu called for her. Lucy ran all the way to Natsu.<p>

"Yes sir? You need-"

"We gotta go." Natsu said. She then noticed his bag.

"W-what's happening?" Natsu grabbed her hand and ran to her room.

"Pack, quickly!" Natsu ordered. Lucy packed all the clothes Natsu bought her and little things like her toothbrush and hairbrush.

"Why do I need to pack sir?"

"We're leaving, Lucy. My dad wants to sell you off but I wont allow it. We're leaving." Lucy just looked down.

"Natsu-sama, it's okay. Master needs the money and then we go our separate ways." Natsu stared at Lucy in shock.

"You cant leave! I need you Luce! You're my friend! I swear if you don't come with me I'm dragging you out." Natsu had a determined glint in his eyes. "Giving you the count of 10."

"Natsu-sama..."

"10." Natsu crossed his arms.

"S-sir... I am just a maid.."

"9."

"Master! I'm okay with being sold. I knew it was going to happen anyways so I was prepared. Besides you didn't even care about me before this whole Lisanna stuff happened." Natsu ignored her and kept counting down.

"8!"

"Natsu-sama! Will you listen to me?!"

"7...6...5...4" Lucy gave a small glare at her master. "3...2...1... Times up!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's bag and walked over to Lucy. He scooped Lucy over his shoulder and started running down the hall.

"P-put me down!" Lucy struggled to get out of Natsu's grip but he just held her tighter. "I still haven't cleaned the bathroom!"

"Really Lucy?! You're about to be sold and you care about the bathroom?!" Natsu glanced at Lucy over his shoulder and Lucy looked at him.

"I'm a maid Natsu-sama... It's my job to care about the house. Put me down and if your dad sells me, he sells me. Everyone then lives on with their lives." Natsu felt angry at Lucy's words. How could she think he could just live on without her. That's when an idea came to him. Natsu sat Lucy down and had a evil smirk.

"Alrighty then." Natsu sat Lucy's bag beside her before walking off.

_'That was weird..'_ Lucy thought. Then again, she never knew what was about to come.

* * *

><p>"$1500!" A bidder cried. Igneel was bidding Lucy off to the highest bidder. Lucy just stood there feeling awkward since all the bidders were males.<p>

"$10,000." Someone in the back called. Everyone's eyes went wide. The man had brown hair and wore a cloak to cover his face. He had a gold ring on his middle finger.

"$10,000 young man?" Igneel asked.

"You heard me. I'm willing to pay $10,000. Anyone want to go over that?" The man looked to the crowd. "No?"

"Sold to the young man in the back! What's your name?" The man stood there; almost as if he were thinking.

"John... Flame.." The man said uncertain.

"Well John. You may have this maid if you give me the money you promised." John walked up to Igneel and handed him the money. Lucy couldn't see this mans face, only a grin. John grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room with her stuff.

"S-so where are we going John-sama?" Lucy asked.

"Don't call me John-sama." The man said. He pulled Lucy into a car and looked at the mansion before turning on the car. Lucy looked at John funny. She still hasn't seen his face and he looked almost like a gangster.

"What would you prefer me to call you sir?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu." Lucy's eyes went wide. The man looked at her and smirked before taking off his hood. Onyx eyes met her shocked brown ones. The man ripped off the brown wing to reveal pink hair.

"N-no way." Lucy said in shocked.

"Yup. I bought you." Natsu smirked while focusing back on the road.

"B-but... What?! H-how... I-I don't..." Lucy couldn't even speak right.

"I paid for you, Luce. Now we're going to live together, somewhere far from my dad." Natsu kept staring at the road as if it were his life line.

"Why...?" Lucy whispered.

"Why what?" Natsu looked over at her.

"Why did you spend so much money on a stupid maid like myself?! You don't need me!" Lucy cried out.

"I NEED YOU! OKAY; I NEED YOU!" Natsu yelled at her. It became silent after that. The rest of the car ride was dead silent; making everything even more awkward. Natsu found a hotel for them to stay at and once they got to their room; they noticed it was a couple's room. Lucy sat on the bed looking at her hands.

"What happens after this? Where do we go?" Lucy asked; breaking the ice. Natsu looked at her.

"When I walked off after our conversation, I made a call. Well, I bought a house! We'll live in it from now on. It's a little ways down the road but my father wont know the difference." Natsu said with a smile.

"W-why go through all this trouble master? I mean I-I would've been fine with just getting sold and you could get back to your amazing life..." Lucy fiddled with her hands, still not making eye contact. Lucy felt Natsu's presence right in front of her. Natsu cupped Lucy's face in his hands and made her look up.

"Lucy it may have not been a big deal to you because you've been sold alot but it is to me. My dad made me pick a personal maid and yet; he was trying to sell you. I have feelings for you I don't understand and never felt before. And I know you feel them too." Lucy's face heated up at Natsu's words. Natsu started kissing Lucy all over her face to prove his point. Lucy's face kept getting a darker red with each kiss Natsu gave her. Natsu stopped at Lucy's lips. He glanced up at Lucy's eyes for a second then leaned in closing the distance between them. Lucy's eyes close on instinct and she could feel the wonders Natsu was doing to her lips. Natsu nibbled on Lucy's bottom lip; earning a squeak from her. Natsu backed up but still cupped Lucy's face in his hands.

"N-Natsu?"

"Lucy, you're no longer my maid." Lucy looked confused.

"W-what?"

"You're my fiance."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Okay I decided to edit this chapter because I realize I made a few mistakes. My bad! _**

* * *

><p><em>Previously <em>

_"N-Natsu?"_

_"Lucy, you're no longer my maid." Lucy looked confused._

_"W-what?"_

_"You're my fiance."_

* * *

><p>"W-what?" Lucy stuttered. Her face exploding with so many shades of red.<p>

"I want you to marry me. I want us to be a family and be like a normal couple." Natsu smiled.

"But you have a family... Natsu maybe we should give up and go back before things get serious." Lucy exclaimed. Natsu almost looked offended.

"Family?! I had no family! My dad didn't understand me, Lisanna was constantly a cow, and I don't know my mom!" Natsu snapped. Lucy looked frightened but went up to him and patted his head.

"I know you had no family. I was with you through it all even before you knew my name. And after every fight, you always got ice cream but didn't know who it was from. That was me." Natsu froze.

"Y-you gave me the i-ice cream that made me feel better after every fight?" Natsu looked at her, tears forming in his eyes.

"Y-yeah... I-I know I wasn't suppose to-" Lucy was cut off when Natsu embraced her in a very tight hug. Lucy's face exploded into a lot of different reds again when she noticed her face was being pressed into Natsu's chest.

"Thank you." Natsu nuzzled Lucy's hair. "You see now why I want us to be fiances? I love you so damn much and I know you love me too." Lucy was put on spot. She didn't know how to answer. If she admitted to loving him and something bad happens along the way then they'll hurt each other. But if she tells him no then she could loose the opportunity to be with this amazing guy.

"I-I uhm..." Lucy couldn't even get the words out.

"Okay, how about this? I try something and the way you react will tell me what you feel." Natsu moved Lucy away so they were face to face but Lucy was still in his arms.

"O-okay.." Natsu moved his hands so one was on her neck and partly on her head while the other was around her waist. Natsu slowly leaned her towards him until they're lips were nearly touching. Lucy's breathe hitched and her face started to turn even more red then before. Natsu finally broke the distance between them when his lips slowly claimed Lucy's. It wasn't any make out but it was slow and extremely passionate. Natsu heard Lucy trying to suppress a moan and that was one thing he didn't want. Natsu moved the hand that was around Lucy's waist and gave her ass a squeeze. He heard a gasp and a little moan escape from her. When he backed up, Lucy was panting and biting her lower lip shyly.

"Your face is red, you're biting your lower lip shyly, and you moaned plus responded. You so love me." Natsu smirked.

"I-I-what?! I uh-no.. I-I mean.." Lucy was stuttering alot.

"Want to go for round two then so I can prove it? This time it'll be alot more rougher~" Lucy's eyes widen.

"U-uh... F-fine... I-I love you." Lucy muttered the last part so quietly, Natsu almost never picked it up.

"So you enjoyed that?" Natsu's smirk increased.

"I-I... didn't..." Lucy lied.

"Oh reeeeeally? So that moan had nothing to do with enjoying it? Or maybe after I broke it off you were biting your lip shyly which was adorable. I guess since you don't enjoy it, I can do it again since it wont matter to you." Lucy knew Natsu was trying to force the truth out of her.

"F-fine! I-I enjoyed it..." Lucy muttered. Natsu grinned and ruffled Lucy's hair, earning a pout from her.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"S-shut up.."

"We gotta go shopping for house furniture!" Natsu cheered, changing the topic. "I can see it now, a leather couch with a flat screen TV! Oooh and a king size bed! We can sleep in one room! And a fancy kitchen! I'm so excited!" Natsu was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. Lucy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Natsu relax. How are we gonna afford all this?" Lucy asked him.

"Simple, my dad makes $35,000,000 a week-" Lucy's eyes went wide. "-and guess who has access to all that money as well. We wont have to work Luce." Natsu smiled.

"B-but-"

"We gotta buy engagement rings and hold a wending with my friends! Oooh you gotta meet them!" Lucy shrunk down.

"I-I'm not good with people." Lucy muttered.

"No worries! You'll like them!" Natsu smiled. "Lets just get some sleep, we've had a busy day today." Natsu hopped in bed like a frog. "I'M THE MIGHTY HAWK!" Lucy just stared at him with one eyebrow raised.

_'That was so random!'_ Lucy thought.

_'MIGHTY HAWK! MIGHTY HAWK! MIGHTY HAWK!'_ Natsu was thinking.

"Mighty hawk?" Lucy asked.

"YUS! NOW GET IN BED BEFORE I DRAG YOU IN IT!" Lucy scrambled to the bed and slid in just enough to have her whole body on it.

_'I swear he's on crack right now..'_ Lucy thought. Lucy let out a tiny squeak when she felt Natsu pull her closer.

"N-Nat-"

"Shhh~" Natsu shushed. Natsu flipped Lucy around so she was facing him.

"B-but Natsu-"

"Never say no to the mighty hawk!" Natsu cuddled up to Lucy making her think it'd be better to be sold off, until she heard Natsu mumble "I love you." Lucy felt her heart do flips and her face heat up.

"I-I love you too." She whispered. "W-who knew the master and the maid would fall in lover? That's not like any fairy tale out there."

"It's our own fairy tale."


End file.
